Not Yet Titled
by Beautiful Secrets
Summary: When students begin to get locked into a dungeon no one knows how to enter, the student body at Hogwart's learn of the Goddesses. Riki seems to be the only who knows anything about them, the dungeon, the students, and the spells used to keep people out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
  
She crossed her arms over her books as she traipsed carefully down the steps from her common room. She'd already broken one bone that year: she didn't need to break another. "C'mon, Riki! We'll be late for class if you don't move any quicker!" Ron called from the bottom of the steps. She waved her hand. "I don't want to fall today. You go on, Ron. I'll meet you there!" she called back, and continued down the steps. She heard bells begin to ring not long after he left her sight, and she sighed. Third class of the day, and she had been late to each one so far. Riki pushed the door open, and looked up into the somewhat angry face of her Potions teacher, Professor Snape. "Your late, Riki," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sorry, Professor," she said quickly, slipping into her seat between Ron and Harry. "Why are you late?" She lifted her eyes. "I didn't want to fall down the steps," she said slowly, making sure she didn't say the wrong thing. Snape sighed. "You've been tardy a lot since your fall during Quidditch last month," he said. "And I'm tired of it. If you are tardy to this class once more, you will receive detention, and lose points for Gryffindor." She lowered her head. "Yes, sir," she said, closing her eyes for a moment. A pain struck her in the forehead, causing her to become dizzy, and she hoped it would be gone when she opened her eyes again.  
Lunch came slower than usual that day, and Riki dropped into her seat, placing her head in her hands. Harry leaned over a bit, and looked at her. "Riki? Are you feeling alright?" he asked. "I don't know..." she whispered, and looked up. "Why?" "My head hurt during Potions, I feel like I'm going to get hurt again, and..." She paused, and shook her head. "What?" "I don't know," she said again. Lunch appeared, and Riki lifted her fork, ending the conversation, but beginning the looks between Harry and Ron. Angelina crossed the Hall, towards Ron, Harry, and Riki, and leaned over. "Remember that we have practice after classes," she said, nodding, and walked away. Riki lifted her head, eyes slightly wide, and she felt her hand shaking against her knee. Since her fall on the last game of the previous semester, she hadn't been on her broom, and had found ways to skip practices: her headache was to bad, her stomach was pained, pretty much anything she could think of to keep her feet on the ground. Today, though, she knew she'd have to fly. They had a game on Saturday, and she had to play: there wasn't anyone to take her place. She took a deep, shaky breath, lowering head. "Riki? What's wrong?" Hermoine asked, looking up from her glass. "I don't know if I can fly today...I've been avoiding it since I fell..." she said. Lifting her eyes, she faintly smiled at her friends. "But...I will try...for the team..." she said. They nodded.  
She walked out the door, slowly, trailing behind the others, wearing her practice robes, and clutching her broom tightly in her right hand. Riki's hand was shaking, and it shook the broom with it. She hadn't noticed how white her knuckles were turning from holding it so tightly. As she crossed from the door to the school towards the Quidditch field, the images of that day ran thru her mind...  
She flew quickly, swiftly, with the Quaffle beneath her arm, steering her broom with her left hand. She spun around, tossing it up, and smacked it with the broom end, sending it past the Ravenclaw Keeper, into the goal. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands, and she beamed. Riki had loved Quidditch since she was a child, and now that she was on the team, she did everything she could to make them proud, and to get them to win. She pulled her broom up, and looked over everyone else on her team, and the Ravenclaw team, trying to find the Seekers. Finally she spotted Harry, zooming towards the ground, arm outstretched, trying to reach the Snitch, which glinted carelessly in the faint sunlight. It was only a foot in front of him, and if only he could stretch a bit more...  
Riki heard a cry, and looked over her shoulder, towards the Keeper of her team, Ron. His eyes were wide, and he was pointing in front of her. "Riki!! Turn around!" At the sound of her name, she turned her head, looking around to see who called it. As she lifted her eyes, she spotted the Bludger come flying towards her, and, as a reflex, spun her broom away from it. It zoomed right past her head, and she could feel the wind rush past her head. She turned her head quickly, to make sure it stayed away from her, and, as she did so, pulled her broom at an odd angle. She felt her leg sliding, and gasped as she flew below it. People began to cry out as her hands clutched the handle. She pulled up, but couldn't get up, so she ended up hanging there, unable to move. The tears began to stream from her eyes down her cheeks, and she was afraid she was going to fall. It would be a long fall if she let go. As Angelina flew as quickly as she could to help Riki, the Bludger came flying back again, and slammed into her fingers. She screamed as her grip was lost, and she plummeted to the ground. She slammed, nearly head first, into the sand below her, and blacked out...  
She had dropped to her knees on the edge of the Quidditch field, her hands over her head, not wanting to see the images anymore, not wanting to remember it. Riki began to rock back and forth, eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears streaming down her face, leaning against one of the audience stands that surrounded the team. She heard a cry from somewhere on the field, and felt on hand on her back. "Riki?" Harry asked. "Riki, what's wrong?" She shook her head. "I can't take it anymore! I don't want to see it anymore! It hurts too much to see it..." she cried, tears still falling from her eyes. Harry looked over as the rest of the Gryffindor team landed again, and ran over to her. Harry and Ron helped her off the ground, pulling her arms over their shoulders. "Come on, Riki...let's get you back inside..." She shook her head, pulling back and falling to the ground in a stumble. "If I don't do this now...you'll never be able to get me back on a broom..." she said shakily. " I just don't want to see that day anymore...I don't want to remember it..." The team looked at each other. Riki pushed herself off the ground, and shakily walked over, lifting her broom off the ground. "You sure you want to do this?" Harry asked. Angelina lifted her broom from the ground. "Yea, I mean, I'm sure I can talk to Snape and McGonagall and Dumbledore, and get them to push the match back...just enough so that you can get over your fear of flying again," she said. Riki looked up. "Really?" "Yes..." She smiled, turned, and headed back inside. "Good...I just want to go lay down now..." she muttered. Harry reached out, taking her arm, and helped her inside. Across the field, the new Slytherin Quidditch captain clapped his hands together. Turning, he looked at Draco. "Go get the team. We practice today." "Right, Josh." Draco turned away, and ran inside.  
Riki laid on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing, curled up, with her eyes closed. She had been trying to fall asleep, but couldn't get the image of her fall out of her mind. Finally, she gave up, and laid there with her eyes open, staring over at the wall, right beneath a painting. Madam Pomfrey wandered in and out of the Wing, but barely said a word to her. She knew why Riki would be in there without being injured, so she didn't seem to ask much of it anymore. The door opened a little while after Riki had laid down, and Ron walked in, hands behind his back. She lifted her eyes, and faintly smiled. "Hi, Ron..." she said softly, as he sat beside her. "Hey, Riki. How are you feeling?" She shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I can't sleep...is something wrong?" she asked, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Well...yes..." "What?" He pulled his hands out, and held out a scarf. She cocked her head at an angle, confused. "What...what's this?" "Do you know whose scarf this is?" he asked. She looked at it for a moment. "Yes....Why?" Riki asked. "Whose is it?" "Seamus'..." He grabbed her hand, and charged from the Wing. She cried out, surprised, as they passed the entire Slytherin Quidditch team. "Ron!" she cried, glancing at the green blur. "Where are we going?" she cried. "Something happened to Seamus!" he called. They raced down the steps, and ended up near the basement of the school before he skidded to a halt. She lurched forward, bumping into him. "Ron, what was that? Why did you drag me all the way...down...here...Harry?" she asked. He kneeled on the floor, his hands pressed against the cold concrete, and lifted his eyes. "Who was it?" "This is Seamus'," Ron replied. "Guys? What is going on?" "We found this out here...with...this..." Ron flipped the scarf over. Riki saw the small bloodstain on it. "Oh...God...Where is he?" Harry lifted one hand, shakily, and pointed to the closed door. "In there..." "Why haven't you gone in to find him?" "I don't remember how to unlock it..." She shook her head, pulled out her wand, and raised it up. "Alohamora..." she said, waving her wand. She heard a click, and reached out, pushing against the door. A shock raced thru her whole body before she pulled back. "What happened?" Ron asked. "There's a spell on this door. No one can open it...unless they know the counterspell..." "Which is?" "I don't know the spell, so I don't know the counterspell," she said, looking at him. "So Neville is trapped in there..." "Come on..." Riki said, and took off running. Harry and Ron followed her. They raced back up the steps, and she hurried past a couple students, who paused to look at them, and shoved thru another door. "Professor McGonagall?" she called. No answer. "Professor!" she cried. No answer. Turning back, Riki sprinted towards Dumbledore's office. She slid to a stop at the eagle in the doorway, and raised her hands. "Uppe duru," she said quickly, and hopped onto the step. The eagle began to turn, and reveal more steps, taking her up them to the door at the top.  
The door opened, and she looked in at Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They looked up, surprised. "Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore, we have a problem..." she said. Her hands had begun to shake, and Harry and Ron came racing in after her. "What's wrong?" McGonagall asked. "Seamus, Professor...he's..." She held out the scarf, and said, "Harry and Ron said he was locked in a room in the basement. Alohamora unlocks it, but I don't know the spell placed on the door otherwise, so I cannot counter it..."  
Riki, Harry, and Ron, led Dumbledore and McGonagall to the basement. Riki had to explain everything to the teachers, and turned around, pointing to the door. McGonagall reached out, and barely touched the door before pulling her hand back. "I don't know this spell...how about you, Albus?" she asked, looking up at Dumbledore. He touched the door, and shook his head. "I'm not sure... We will do everything we can to get Seamus out of there...and to find out how he got in there..." he said. They turned, and headed up the steps. Riki turned to the door. "Seamus!" she called. "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but if you can, listen! We are going to do what we can to get you out of there!" she cried, and turned away, leaving the basement with Ron and Harry.  
Riki walked outside not too long after the first years were getting comfortable in their common rooms. She headed across the grounds to the Quidditch field, with her broom clutched tightly in her hand. Harry jogged up to her, not noticing the broom. "Hey, Riki, listen. Hermoine wants to know if you can help her help Ron and Neville with their homework..." "Sorry, can't..." She took a deep breath, and stopped. Harry's eyes fell to the broom as she mounted it. "Riki? What are you doing?" "I have to do this, Harry. Or else I'm never going to be able to play Quidditch again..." He shook his head. "Last time you said that, and then cowered out when Angelina said she could get the game moved back..." She ignored him, climbed onto her broom, and kicked off, eyes closed.  
She ran thru the halls, laughing, clicking her feet together a little as she ran. Harry scooped her broom up off the floor, and ran after her. She burst into the common room, and a couple students looked up from the couch, including Hermoine and Ron. "What's going on?" Ron asked, standing. "I did it, guys! I flew!" she cried, laughing. They hugged her, laughing, and cheered. "Congratulations, Riki!"  
She headed down the steps, books in her arms, and heard a scream behind her. Spinning around, her books feel to the ground and she took off running, to find out where it came from. "Hello?" she called. Another scream. She followed it to the basement, and though she saw the door in the basement open, she didn't make it in time to enter before it slammed shut and locked. "Who is in there?" she cried, coming close. Another outcry, and she lowered her head, spotting something shine on the floor. Reaching down, she picked it up as someone ran down the steps. "Riki?" She turned, and saw Harry and Professor McGonagall behind her. "It's Neville's Remembrall..." she said softly, holding out. "It's claimed another child. They have returned..." McGonagall whispered. "Who has?" Riki asked. McGonagall looked up. "Etalia, Amelie, Fiona, and Wilia." "Who are they?" "The four Goddesses of Element Magic: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II 

Riki sat quietly in the classroom, and glanced across the aisle at Draco Malfoy, who looked back, and winked. She didn't return the wink, but did smile faintly, and lower her head.

"Any questions?" McGonagall asked. Riki lifted her head, and raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Thorn?" She sighed, and cleared her throat.

"Could you tell us…about the goddesses?" she asked. All the students except Ron and Harry looked at her funny.

"The goddesses…"

"Of the Element Magic?" she asked, slightly softly. McGonagall looked around the room.

"Alright. There are four goddesses: Etalia of Earth; Amelie of Air; Fiona of Fire; and Wilia of Water. They were half of the first eight to be discovered as to have the magic ability. The four of them were the best of friends: they were always together, even after they created families. Of course, the day came when one of them made a single mistake. Etalia had lost her father in a car accident: he was normal. He had no magic powers, and he died quickly. When she spoke of it to the other goddesses, Amelie told her that it didn't matter. She felt a tiny bit of the pain Etalia felt, but her words of comfort to her friend were 'People die. It's fine. People die, people get over it.' Amelie wasn't sure of how to be comfort pain like this, so she didn't know what to say. Etalia got angry about this, and the four friends quickly became enemies as Etalia fought Amelie, and then the two of them fought the other two when they tried to defend each other. They fought, long and hard, attacking each other and each other's families. One by one, Etalia managed to take one child from each of the other goddesses, and hide them in a room, protected by more than one spell, which was difficult to get thru. So, in an attempt to get the kids back, Fiona, Wilia, and Amelie took one child, each, from Etalia. In a fit of rage, Etalia used her powers against her friends and, ultimately, against herself, killing them off before anyone could rescue the children. They were found, but they were near death when they were found…"

"So…" Riki began, raising her hand and lowering it again. "That means…they've been…reincarnated, and are doing it again? To kids here that……"

"Remind them of the children that had been taken by them the first time…" Riki nodded.

"Neville and Seamus…"

"Right…Now, we have tried to keep an eye on all the students, to see if something they do might be what the goddesses had done. Only, no one is really sure of everything the goddesses did, since they lived and died before Hogwarts was created. But we are sure of the story, so we tried to protect everyone from them. Apparently…we have failed…"

"No, you haven't. People make mistakes, Professor. It was only because either they haven't done anything yet, or no one has noticed what they've done," Hermoine said. Riki smiled.

She stood, heading out of the room by herself. Harry, and Hermoine took a running start to lunch, but Riki preferred to walk, still, because she didn't want to fall. Ron came up beside her.

"You alright?"

"I just think…I know something is wrong here, Ron. And it's not just the idea of these…goddesses. It's the whole idea of them putting Neville and Seamus in harm…and possibly more students. I don't think I can handle that…"

"Things will be fine, Riki. Honest…"

"Hey, Riki!" Riki and Ron paused, and turned around.

"What, Malfoy?"

"Thanks!" She looked at Ron.

"For what?"

"Getting me out of turning in my homework," he said, winking, as he ran by, laughing.

"Bite me, Malfoy!" she called after him. She looked at Ron.

"I wonder who the goddesses are…" he said, looking at the students passing them. She shrugged.

"I don't know…"

Riki sat her books down on her bed, and took off her robes, pulling her turtleneck over her head. Turning, she jogged down the steps, and bumped into Harry on the way. She put her hand up.

"Sorry…"

"Where are you headed?"

"Library…" She continued out the door without another word, and jogged down the steps, opening the door and entering library. Heading down the aisle, she looked up at the labels on each row of books, saying what letters were where, and found one on magical history. She headed over, and ran her finger along the dusty shelf, finally tapping it and pulling it down. Riki set it on the windowsill, and opened it, looking for anything about the Goddesses. After a second, she hopped up, sitting on the windowsill, and lifted the book, reading it over. Footsteps sounded down the row she was in, and before she knew it, the book was on the floor, and she found herself looking into the blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. Rolling her own green eyes, Riki jumped down, and picked up the book.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, turning around. He leaned against the windowsill, and crossed his arms against his chest. It was a rare moment whenever she saw him outside of class without Crabbe and Goyle. She lowered her head, shaking it, faintly smiling, as he leaned over a bit.

"You know, no one else is in this library…" She looked up at him, still smiling, and tightened the grasp she had on the book.

"I know…that's why I came in here. I don't like other people crowding me in the library…" She dropped one hand, and reached out, placing it over his, and leaned over. He pressed his lips against hers, and the library door opened. She stepped back, and knitted her eyebrows together. As Ron walked by, she rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy," she said, faking anger, and spun, walking away. Ron paused, and looked at her.

"There you are! Angelina was looking for you…wanted to know why you aren't at practice." Riki's eyes widened, and she took off running, dropping the book at Malfoy's feet. Ron ran after her, and followed her all the way outside, at the Quidditch field. As he jogged up, he heard Angelina yelling at her.

"I know your having trouble flying, and I know your having problems getting back on the broom. But that is no reason for you to skip out on practice!" she exclaimed. Riki's eyes were on the field, avoiding Angelina's burning stare, but Ron saw the tears wetting down her cheeks. "I don't care what problems you're having, Riki, you HAVE to come to practices, at least to watch, so you know what we're doing!" she practically screamed. Riki spun away from Angelina, pushing Ron away, and ran into the building.

"You should go easy on her, Angelina…it hasn't been easy for her these past few weeks. You know that. I mean…she's trying. At least she's trying…" Ron stated.

As he spoke to Angelina, Riki raced up the steps, but stumbled, falling against the stairwell, in, practically, the only empty hallway in Hogwarts. She sat on the step, back turned away from the stairs, head bent down, crying. She heard someone come running up behind her, and felt a hand on her back.

"Riki, what's wrong?" She looked over at Draco thru red eyes, and quickly looked away. She hated it when he saw her crying.

"Angelina is still angry that I've been having problems getting on a broom…" He put his arms around her, and whispered, "Come on…before someone sees us…" He pulled her off the steps, and headed down the hall. She paused, and looked up, taking a deep breath.

"I need a room where he and I can sit and talk without being disturbed…" she whispered. A door appeared, and she ran in, pulling Draco with her. They dropped down near the door, on a few pillows that were laid there. He looked around.

"Where'd this room come from?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It's a long story…Why were you coming up those steps?" she asked, and looked up at him. She'd finally stopped crying, but she still had a tear going down her cheeks from her reddened eyes. Draco put his hand against her face, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"You ran past me, and I wanted to know what was wrong…" She looked into his eyes, and reached up, touching his hand.

"How can you be so sweet when you're with me, but…be so rude…so mean…and so good at it when you're around everyone else?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't really know…I just guess it's the way you act around me…not being afraid or anything." She smiled, and he leaned over, kissing her. She smiled, and put her arms around him.

"Draco?" she asked, softly, looking up at him. He looked down.

"Yea?"

"I love you…" He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Riki…" After a second, he stood up, pulling her off the ground, and, sliding an arm around her waist, put a hand on the doorknob. "We should be getting back out there…people may begin to wonder, you know?" he asked. She smiled, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Draco…"

"Welcome, Riki…" He bent his head, and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, and pushed open the door. Looking both ways, they slipped out, and headed down the hall.

Riki leaned back against the couch in the common room, and heard Harry's voice thru the door.

"Help! Someone help!" She leapt up, and ran out, to find him pointing a shaky hand down the hallway.

"Harry, what is it, what's wrong?"

"Hermoine! She's been taken!" Riki ran down the hall, and could see Hermoine's feet kicking all the way down the hallway.

"Hermoine!" she screamed, racing after her. She skidded to a halt as the basement door slammed in her face. She slammed her fists against the door. "No! Hermoine!" McGonagall ran down, her robe pulled tightly around her.

"Who was taken?"

"Hermoine!" Riki cried, falling to the ground, rubbing her hands. She'd burned them by now, after hitting the door so much. McGonagall helped her stand, shaking her head, and led her to the Hospital wing.

"We have to find out what is protecting that door, and quick!" she heard McGonagall say to Dumbledore, as Madam Pomfrey wrapped her hands. Riki nodded a thank you, and left the wing, going back up to her common room.

She sat in class trying to write with the bandages, and finally gave up, dropping her quill.

"Ms. Thorn? Problems?" Professor Snape asked, turning towards her.

"I can't write, Professor…my hands won't hold the quill…" she said, raising her hands up, showing him. He sighed.

"Well, then…I'll have to assign someone to write for you, won't I?" She nodded slowly, unsure. Snape looked around the room, eyes passing over every face. He paused on Malfoy, who was looking away, not wanting to be picked. "Mr. Malfoy. Looks like you have a good assignment now, don't you?" Draco looked up, wide-eyed.

"What?"

"You are assigned to do all Ms. Thorn's writing until she can do so herself."

"Oh…Crud…Fine…" Snape motioned to Ron to switch places with Draco, and they did, so he sat beside her. As Snape turned around to write down assignments on the board, she smiled faintly at him. He tapped her hand lightly, smiling back, but wrote down everything for her.

Riki gathered her books as well as she could in her arms, and started up the steps to the common room after class. As she neared the top, she heard her name, and paused, turning around.

"What?"

"Riki…You forgot your notes," Draco said, jogging up the steps. He stepped right up beside her, lifting up her book and placing the notes between her book and her notebook. She smiled.

"Thanks, Draco…" He glanced around him, looking for anyone, and when he turned back, he pushed his lips against her cheek.

"No problem…" Turning, he ran back down the steps, leaving her smiling behind him. Sighing, she continued down the hall, gave the password, and entered the common room. She looked around, and saw Harry sitting on the couch, staring blankly at his paper.

"Harry?" He blinked, and looked up.

"Hi, Riki…How're your hands…?"

"Sore…but they don't burn anymore…"

"That's good…" Riki sat down beside him on the couch, and dropped her books to the floor by her feet. "You have homework?" he asked.

"Nope…made Draco write it out for me during that last five minutes…He's was rushing to get it on the paper as I spoke. It was so funny to watch." Harry laughed, shaking his head. She yawned, and shook her head.

"You seem tired."

"I am…If I go up and lay down, would you send Ginny up to wake me for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Thanks, Harry…" Riki stood up, and headed up the steps to her room, collapsing onto her bed, and closing her eyes.

_She opened her eyes, climbing out of the bed. Riki moved freely across the room, and down the steps, heading thru the empty common room to the portrait hole. She paused, hearing the giggling voices, and ran back up to the bedroom. She pried open her window, and grabbed the broom from by her bed, flying out and over to a window that would lead into a hallway. Slipping inside, she looked around. No sign of life near her. A slight growl erupting at the back of her throat, Riki skulked down the hallway, looking for someone in particular. She heard the voice, soft at first, but gradually getting louder, calling words to her, an order, as it sounded after a moment_

"_There he is!" it hissed. "Go, now, and get him!" She turned, and her eyes landed on Ron Weasley, heading down the hallway. Smirking, she snuck up behind him, slamming her fist into his head. He jumped, falling backwards. Riki caught him, and dragged him as quickly as possible away. She found herself racing down the steps, to the basement, and shoving him inside the door. She looked around. She dragged Ron to one of the walls, chaining him up, as well. She spun around, waving her arms, and watched the door slam close as Ginny and Harry raced down the steps, approaching the door. Smirking to herself again, she turned, glaring cruelly at Ron…_

The sound of someone crying near her woke her, but she found herself in a gradually darkening room.

"What…what's goin' on?" she mumbled, sitting up. Ginny looked up, eyes wide and red, from the bed next to her.

"Oh, Riki! Ron was taken!" Riki dropped her jaw, eyes wide, heart racing and skin going pale.

"What?" she asked softly. Ginny jumped over to her bed, and nodded.

"He was taken, too! Harry and I raced down to the basement, but it was too late, whoever took Ron had already locked him in that room! Oh, Riki!" Riki wrapped her arms around Ginny, but stared blankly, and yet frighteningly over at the wall. She slowly pulled away, and looked at Ginny with her blank stare for a moment, before standing and going to the common room. After a second, Ginny stood and followed her. As she landed on the bottom step, she found Riki standing beside the fire, hands shaking. Harry sat on the couch, looking at her.

"Riki? What happened, are you alright?" Riki didn't move. Ginny started over, and stopped at the side of the couch for a second. "Ginny, what happened?"

"All I said was that Ron was taken…"

"And I knew…" she whispered. Riki dropped to her knees, staring at the floor with eyes so wide the firelight danced in them as tears began to well up.

"What?"

"I…I dreamt that I took Ron downstairs, that I was the one who locked him in that room, but without Hermoine, Neville, and Seamus." Ginny and Harry looked at each other, and they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Riki stood, racing out of the common room.

"Riki! Where are you going?" Harry called, running after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III 

Riki raced all the way down the steps, thru the halls, and finally she came to a halt outside the Great Hall as students piled out from dinner. She stood off to the side, beside the doors, waiting. As Draco came into view, she took a breath.

"Draco!" she hissed. He turned his head, seeing her, and moved his hand, motioning for her to follow him. She shook her head, and gave him the number three, and the letter G in sign language, before taking off. He nodded, and looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

Riki was sitting in a little ball against the sinks in the unused third floor girl's bathroom, rocking back and forth, trying to get the disturbing image she'd seen of Ron out of her mind. The door creaked open, and she lifted her eyes, seeing Draco slowly walk in.

"Riki? What happened…?" She jumped up, and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Riki?"

"Oh, God…Draco…I…Ron Weasley was the last person taken to the basement room…"

"Yeah…"

"And I saw it happen…" she said. He pulled back a little.

"What?"

"I…don't really know what happened…I was dreaming, and I saw myself fly out my window, and into a hallway window, and then I knocked Ron out, and dragged him to the basement…I locked him in the room…and when I woke up, Ginny was crying. She told me Ron was taken, and…" He sat her down on the floor, brushing the hair out of her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she looked up at him.

"Riki, stop. Take a deep breath." She did. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what's happening to me, Draco! I just _saw_ myself take Ron to the basement room, and I had been sleeping since classes let out! And…I'm just…so…afraid now, Draco…" Her voice cracked, and she lowered her head, her hands on the cold concrete floor. Draco slipped his arms around her waist again, and she put hers around his shoulders, still crying. "What is happening to me?" she whispered. He squeezed her for a second.

"I don't know, Riki, I don't know…but nothing is going to hurt you, no matter what…I'm here…" She nodded, and moved her head a little, pushing her lips against his cheek.

"I love you, Draco."

"Love you, too, Riki. And I'm here if you need help, you know that…" Riki nodded again, and pulled back, wiping her eyes and pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I just wish I knew why I was seeing these things…" Draco shook his head.

"Don't worry, Riki. It's all gonna be okay, I promise…"

Riki sat at the table beside Draco, dictating the end of her Potions homework to him, as Harry came over, sitting next to Riki.

"How're you feelin, Riki?" he asked, looking over at Draco.

"Better, I guess…Not as freaked out, I suppose, but still kinda worried…" She lowered her head, looking at the assignment on the paper Draco had laid in front of her, and nodded. "Good job, Draco…I can actually read this."

"Shut up, Thorn…" Riki glared at him, and set the paper on the table. Harry patted her shoulder, looking at Draco again, and sighed.

"You coming to Quidditch practice?" Riki nodded.

"I have to, or else Angelina will yell at me again. According to her, I should at least go to watch so I know what's going on." He nodded, and stood.

"I'll meet you out there, okay?"

"Alright…" He headed away from the table, and she sighed, lowering her head. Draco pushed out his foot, moving it against her shin, making her smile. "Draco…" she muttered.

"Is all your homework done now?" he asked, looking at the papers on the table. She nodded, and he put all the papers together, and laid them on her notebook, beneath her book, and slid them across the table. "There you go…" She nodded again, and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Draco," she said softly. She lowered her hands, and brushed them over his as she picked up her books, leaving the room. He watched her leave before getting up and going over to Crabbe and Goyle.

Riki pushed open McGonagall's door, and peeked inside. McGonagall sat at her desk, rifling thru papers.

"Professor McGonagall?" she asked. McGonagall looked up, and smiled.

"Hello, Riki…Come on in…" Riki pushed the door closed behind her, and crossed the room, stopping in front of the desk. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you had a book or anything about the Goddesses?" McGonagall thought for a moment.

"There is one book, that I know of, in the library, but it's in the restricted section, so I'd have to get it for you…When would you need it?" Riki shrugged.

"Whenever you happen to get the time to get it, I suppose. I'm not in any really big hurry…I'm just worrying about the other students." McGonagall nodded.

"Well, I will get it when I get the chance, I promise," she said, smiling. Riki nodded.

"Thank you so much, Professor…" Riki turned, and left the classroom, heading back upstairs to the common room.

She yawned, pushing the picture closed behind her. Katie and Angelina looked up from their places on the couch.

"Where were you for Quidditch?" Angelina asked. Riki's eyes widened, and she looked up.

"Oh my God, Angelina, I am _so_ sorry! I completely forgot! Oh my…I even talked to Harry about it earlier, how could I have forgotten? My God, Angelina, I am so sorry…" Angelina shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it, Riki…If you are late or miss practice again, you're off the team…" Riki lowered her head, sighing, and rubbed her eyes.

"I said I was sorry, Angelina. I have a lot on my mind right now. I really meant to come, I swear I did, I just don't know what happened."

"I don't care, Riki…Remember…one more strike…" Riki looked up at Angelina with nothing but hate in her eyes. Harry jogged down the stairs, and paused, seeing Angelina in front of the fireplace, Katie on the couch, and Riki in the doorway.

"Angelina, I don't know how many times I have to say that I am _sorry_ that I forgot about practice! Okay? I've got a lot on my mind! I'm trying to do homework thru Draco Malfoy because I can't write; I'm trying to figure out who has been kidnapping the students and locking them up in the basement; and I'm trying to watch my back! I have very, _very_ little time to think about Quidditch, alright? If you wanna kick me off the team, fine! Go ahead! I can live without it! But I swear to _God_ I hope the Goddesses take you to the basement next!" she screamed, and ran back out of the common room. Angelina and Katie looked at each other wide-eyed as Harry ran out after Riki.

She raced down the hallway, skirting by other students who paused to see what was going on. She slid out the front doors, and ran all the way the lake, stumbling and falling to the ground, eyes wide, staring into the water in front of her. Her words rang thru her mind, and she wished they would disappear, but they wouldn't. They got louder and louder, pounding in her brain. She took a deep breath, and plunged her head into the water, letting her air out as she screamed. Harry ran up behind her, and kneeled beside her.

"Riki!" She pulled her out of the water, and looked at him, letting the water run down her face and onto her shoulders. "Riki, what just happened in there?" he asked, motioning towards the school. She shook her head, standing.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Harry…I've apologized many times for missing practice, and she tells me one more time and I'm off the team. She won't accept an apology from me because I'm a chicken. Because I have so much going on right now that Quidditch is not the most important thing in my head…If you wanna know anything else, go ask her…" She turned, and headed back inside, leaving him confused behind her.

Riki dropped onto the cold floor beside the door in the basement.

"Guys? I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanna make this promise! I am going to get you out of there, no matter what it takes, I promise you that. I hope you are all alright, okay? I miss you guys…But everything will fine, I'll get you out of there." She rested her head against the wall, and closed her eyes.

_Opening her eyes, she smirked, knowing exactly where she was. She slowly stood up, heading quietly upstairs, keeping out of view of the other students. She made her way down to the Hufflepuff hall, and waited very silently, very patiently, for the picture to open. As it opened, she watched Cho Chung climb out, looking around for signs of anyone. She pulled her hand back, slamming it into her face as she looked at her. Cho stumbled backwards, and, pushing the door closed, she grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back down the stairs. _

_She waved her wand, kicking the door in. As she dragged Cho in, she shoved the door closed, turning to see Ron chained to one wall, yet Hermoine, Neville, and Seamus were no where to be seen. Ron lifted his head, and widened his eyes. _

"_Cho! Not you too!" Cho raised her head, and blinked blankly at Ron._

"_Ron?"_

"_Cho? Say something other my name…"_

"_Ron, where are we?" she asked._

"_Somewhere in the basement…" She slammed Cho's back against the wall, chaining her up next to Ron, and smirked, stepping away. As she turned, the shadows falling away from her, and the light brightening up her face, Ron's eyes widened again._

"_Oh…my…god…" He mouthed her name, but she couldn't hear him._

Riki gasped, shoving her back off the wall. Looking up, she saw Harry staring down at her, McGonagall and Dumbledore right behind him.

"Riki, what are you doing down here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I…I didn't wanna be upstairs near Angelina, so I finally came down here, and called something into the room to Ron, Hermoine, Seamus, and Neville…"

"You never saw Cho go in?" McGonagall asked. Riki widened her eyes as she lowered her head, thinking, and then lifted it back up.

"What?" she asked.

"Cho was the latest victim. Harry saw her being taken down here, and came and got us…Did you see or hear anything suspicious?" Riki hesitantly shook her head, standing up.

"No…no, I didn't. I must've fallen asleep down here…" Dumbledore nodded, and looked back at McGonagall.

"How far along are we with finding the curses on this door?" he asked.

"We're getting closer, Professor…but we haven't figured it out completely yet…" Nodding again, Dumbledore headed back upstairs. Harry looked back at him, then over at Riki. "Oh, by the way, Riki, when you get the chance, I have the book you wanted checked out. Just come by and see me sometime, and I'll get it to you."

"Thank you, Professor." McGonagall went back up to her classroom, and Riki slowly followed Harry upstairs, too.

"Riki, you look like you've seen a ghost…"

"You remember yesterday, when I said I had a dream that I took Ron down there, and then I woke up and he had been taken?"

"Yeah…"

"I had another dream like that, only this time I took Cho Chung…and when I woke up, you guys were there, telling me she'd been taken…" Harry put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Riki…Whatever is happening, it'll all be okay. C'mon, why don't you go on upstairs and get some sleep?" She nodded.

"Okay…But…First…I wanna get that book from McGonagall…"


End file.
